Inazuma Eleven (Anime)
Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) ''is a 2008 - 2011 Japanese anime series base on the video games and manga of the same name. The animated series was produced by OLM under the direction of Katsuhito Akiyama and consists of 127 episodes. The series was first broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan between October 5, 2008 and April 27, 2011. A second series Inazuma Eleven GO, immediately followed the first series was broadcast between May 4, 2011 and April 11, 2012. A third series, Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone began airing on April 18, 2012. Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy began airing on May 8, 2013, immediately following Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone. Inazuma Eleven first appeared in Video Research's top ten anime series during the week of December 29, 2008 to January 4, 2009 when episode 14, "The Legendary Eleven!" received a 4.0 share. Its viewers ratings peaked during the week of July 5– 11, 2010 when episode 90, "Teikoku's Curse! (Part 1)", received a 6.2 share. By the final episode, "Kick-off to Tomorrow!" the view share was 4.8. There has been no official names for each of the seasons, and each season starts and ends with a review of the previous season and a review of the next season, respectively. Background The main character, Endou Mamoru (円堂 守), is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of Endou Daisuke (円堂 大介), one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before Mark was born. Even though his skills and enthusiasm are incredible, his school lacks a real soccer club, as the six other members don't appear very interested even in training. One day, when a mysterious forward named Goenji Shuya (豪炎寺 修也) moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. Difference from Anime to Manga *In the manga, when Endou is training he uses Boars for his training sessions. But in the anime, he uses Tires. Films *Inazuma Eleven movie (Saikyo Gundan Oga Shurai) Theme Songs :Opening Theme *'"Tachiagari-yo"' (Ep 1 - 26) *'"Maji de Kansha!"' (Ep 27 - 54) *'"Tsunagari-yo"' (Ep 55 - 67) *'"Katte Nakou ze!"' (Ep 68 - 87) *'"GOOD Kita!"' (Ep 88 - 107) *'"Bokura no Goal!"' (Ep 108 final) :Closing Theme *'"Seishun Oden"' (Ep 1 - 26) *'"Seishun Bus Guide"' (Ep 27 - 50) *'"Ryusei Boy"' (Ep 51 - 67) *'"Otakebi Boy WAO!"' (Ep 68 - 87) *'"Maji Bomber!!"' (Ep 88 - 101) *'"Shining Power"' (Ep 102 - 112) *'"Mata ne... no Kisetsu"' (Ep 113 - 127 final) Seasons *'Season 1''' (Ep 1 - 52) *'Season 2' (Ep 53 - 101) *'Season 3' (Ep 102 - 127) Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Endou Mamoru *Hirofumi Nojima as Gouenji Shuuya *Hiroyuki Yoshino as Kidou Yuuto *Mamoru Miyano as Fubuki Shiro *Ayahi Takagaki as Zaizen Touko *Fujiko Takimoto as Urabe Rika *Fumiko Orikasa as Kino Aki *Haruka Tomatsu as Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka *Hinako Sasaki as Otonashi Haruna *Hiro Shimono as Handa Shinichi *Hiroki Touchi as Kudou Michiya *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Hide Nakata *Jun Konno as Domon Asuka *Nara Tooru as Shishido Sakichi *Junko Kitanishi as Kira Hitomiko *Kinryuu Arimoto as Hibiki Seigou *Koichi Sakaguchi as Raimon Souichirou *Megumi Tano as Kabeyama Heigoro, Sakuma Jirou *Miho Hino as Kurimatsu Teppei *Nami Miyahara as Kogure Yuuya *Nanae Katou as Megane Kakeru *Nobuya Mine as Tobitaka Seiya *Rie Kugimiya as Utsunomiya Toramaru *Sanae Kobayashi as Natsumi Raimon *Shuhei Sakaguchi as Tsunami Jousuke *Yasuyuki Kase as Someoka Ryuugo *Yuka Nishigaki as Kazemaru Ichirouta *Yuki Kodaira as Kuusuke "Max" Matsuno *Tomokazu Sugita as Valtinas Edgar *Junji Majima as Torue Teres *Yuichi Nakamura as Kruger Mark *Chihiro Suzuki as Keith Dylan *Hiro Shimono as Aldena Fidio *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Nakata Hidetoshi *Shuhei Sakaguchi as Roniejo Mac *Yuuki Kaji as Fudou Akio *Yuzuru Fujimoto as Daisuke Endou *Fumiko Orikasa as Fubuki Shiro (young) *Hiroyuki Yoshino as Endou Daisuke (young) *Miki Kouzuki as Endou Atsuko *N/A as Endou Hiroshi *Masako Jou as Gouenji Yuuka *Yakkun Sakurazuka as Hijikata Raiden *Yuichi Nakamura as Kageno Jin *Yuichi Nakamura as Genda Kojiro *Kiyotaka Furushima as Nagumo Haruya *Fujiko Takimoto as Suzuno Fusuke *Yuki Kodaira as Midorikawa Ryuji *Takashi Hikida as Saginuma Osama *Yuko Sanpei as Afuro Terumi *Satou Kensuke as Yamino Kageto *Takahiro Mizushima as Kiyama Hiroto *Kitanishi Junko as Kageyama Hirato *Shinnosuke Tachibana as Tachimukgi Yuuki *Yuki Kaida as Rocco Urupa :English *Erik Scott as Endou Mamaru all information on the Inazuma Eleven (Anime) came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_(anime)